The National Institutes of Health has recognized the critical need for a strong network of clinical researchers in academic centers and private practice. Consequently, the NIH Roadmap has encouraged research institutions to amplify their clinical research training programs. The following application, in response to RFA-RM-05-015: Predoctoral Clinical Research Training Programs, describes how Duke University will leverage its extensive resources to build a robust pipeline of clinical researchers in multiple disciplines. The proposed Program involves four institutional programs at Duke: 1) the School of Medicine, 2) the School of Nursing, 3) the Doctoral Program in Physical and Occupational Therapy, and 4) the Doctoral Program in Medical Physics; and consists of three main components: A) A Core Curriculum, to establish a basic clinical research foundation for all students; B) A Short-Term Research Experience, emphasizing hands-on practical sessions for 12 trainees per year; and C) An Intensive, One or Two-Year Research Experience for 12 trainees per year, which will include an option for trainees to obtain either a certificate or a degree of Masters of Health Sciences in Clinical Research. The Predoctoral Clinical Research Program will integrate with our clinical research and training infrastructure, while maintaining a "student-centric" focus to address the unique needs of predoctoral trainees. Duke University has extensive, productive training programs for postdoctoral students and junior faculty. We will leverage this institutional experience to tailor a quality, comprehensive predoctoral program, thereby filling a crucial educational gap. We must attract promising trainees earlier in the career decision-making process. Fresh minds are crucial for advancing knowledge, changing clinical practice, and improving patient outcomes. High-quality clinical research requires mastery of a diverse body of technical knowledge and skills. In addition, clinical research is no longer the exclusive domain of physicians. A successful research enterprise now requires collaboration across traditional disciplines. Teams of motivated providers and trained clinician researchers will be best positioned to secure the future of public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]